


Reenactment

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Name-Calling, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of Dean Winchester Ellen Joe Charlie Bradbury Dorothy and Gilda, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Lucifer mentions the unusual way he lost his virginity in a back alley. Sam gets aroused and wants to reenact it the way he imagines it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta reader @tatooedluci. (You can find us on tumblr).
> 
> (Also, it has nothing to do with s12e08, this fic is set in an alternate universe where demons don't exist).

The first time Sam brought Lucifer to Ellen and Jo’s bar, he was nervous. They were like his family and for them to like Lucifer was very important to his eyes. When Ellen commanded Lucifer to come behind the bar and help her serve their patrons, one evening the Roadhouse was particularly crowded, Sam knew they liked him. Otherwise, they would have never permitted that. Jo would certainly ripped his head off if Sam ever tried to do it. But maybe it was also because, unlike him, Lucifer had already worked as a bartender and could pour beers with the right amount of foam. As Sam spent most of his evenings here, it was a relief that Lucifer felt comfortable here too.

  
When there were not as much customers, Sam liked to make out with him on one of the ratted sofas. There was nobody to annoy them here, apart from Dean who didn’t like to see someone kisses his baby brother. Luckily, Dean was often too busy flirting with both girls and guys to stop them to enjoy themselves as they wanted.

  
That night, when Lucifer came back from the bathroom, he found Sam surrounded by Jo and her friends Charlie and Dorothy. Poor Sam was mortified by the turn their conversation had taken when he was not here. God, girls can talk pretty private things in public. Lucifer smirked at Sam’s frightened expression when Jo talked about what she witnessed people do in the bar and how many times she walked in encounters involving drunk clients at the most random and darkest parts of the bar. Lucifer settled next to Sam and kissed him on the forehead. Obviously, the girls wanted to test how far they could go before the boys freak out and declare that girls were the most badass of them. It was a well worn game of them, Sam lost every times. However, Lucifer never played it before and seemed not to be as easily shocked as Sam. And he dared to overbid when Charlie narrated a very detailed story about how she nearly lost her virginity with a guy cosplayed as a wooky during a Star Wars convention.

  
“At least, you didn’t have your first time in a back alley with a stranger who called you names while doing it.”  
“I’m very concerned about you.” Said Jo.

  
Lucifer giggled, but for once the game didn’t end with a new victory for the girls. They spoke for a while and finally left Sam and Lucifer alone when Gilda arrived. Sam and Lucifer’s kisses turned a little too hot to going on in public and Ellen kicked them out, telling them to go get a room. It was not the first nor the last time.

  
They ended at Lucifer’s place as it was the nearest of their homes and Sam felt particularly horny that night. Lucifer’s line gave him all sorts of ideas at the thought of a younger Lucifer being fucked where anybody could have seen him. Knowing how Lucifer could be loud, Sam wondered if he had screamed the first time or if the habit came with practice.

  
Lucifer unlocked the door and reached for the light in his entrance, but Sam didn’t let him light on the room. He kicked the door closed and roughly pushed Lucifer forward with his whole body until Lucifer’s hips found the table. They collided with it rather violently. Lucifer’s protests were silenced by Sam’s hand on his mouth.

  
“Was it in this position?” Sam asked, voice racked by arousal.

  
His hand left Lucifer’s mouth and aimed at his jeans. He pressed Lucifer crotch hard, forcing him to press on the bulge that quickly became painful confined in Sam’s own pants.

  
“What are you doing, Sam?”  
“Your little story earlier gave me all sorts of nasty visions. Did that guy who fucked you for the first time, know your were a virgin?”  
“Sam…”  
“I seriously doubt he was gentle if you did it in a back alley. Was it painful? Did he prepp you at least a little?”

  
As Lucifer didn’t answer, Sam gave him a firm thrust that shove him more against the table.

  
“Spitted on his fingers and gave me three before he fucked me.”  
“Did he know it was your first time?” Sam asked again, digging the table in Lucifer’s thighs with a new push.  
“No.”  
“How old were you?”

  
Sam unbuttoned Lucifer’s pants and pull them down abruptly before he unzipped his own, groaning at the feeling of freeing his hard cock from this cage of rasp denim.

  
“Fifteen.”  
“Not even legal to drink alcohol.”  
“I always looked older.”  
“Did he know he fucked a kid?” Sam asked dragging his tongue on the hollow of Lucifer’s ear, making him shiver.  
“I certainly didn’t tell him.”  
“Why?”

  
Sam licked his fingers and waited for Lucifer to speak to shove one up in him without a warning.

  
“I… Ah!”  
“Keep talking or I stop.” Sam warned him with a smirk.  
“I wanted it.”  
“Was he a pretty man for you to make a move?”  
“I don’t remember.” Lucifer said. “The guy didn’t matter. It was not for him. I wanted to know how it felt to be taken like that. Anybody would have been okay for me.”  
“Oh, horny teen. I see you haven’t change.”

  
By that time, Sam had already three fingers in him and was shoving them in and out messily.

  
“He thought I was a prostitute. Paid me after.”  
“How much did you get?”  
“Fifty?” Lucifer breathed hoarse.

  
Sam’s cock twitched at the idea. In the fog of his lust, he could picture Lucifer on the streets. What a good whore he would make for him. Sam would have to fuck him every night after his final pass to make him remember who he belonged to. He made a mental note to remember this new scenario for later.

  
“What did he call you?”

  
As Lucifer’s answer wasn’t quick enough for him, Sam took a large grip of hair and pull hard. Lucifer cried for the first time that night.

  
“Slut”.  
“Of course. I should have known. You know why, Lucifer? Because it’s exactly what you are.”

  
Lucifer moaned and shutted his eyes like he just heard a praise. Sam laughed darkly. His long fingers were skilled, but the stretch was nothing compares to his cock. Lucifer easily admitted he had quite a size kink, and he was well served with his lover. When Sam bottomed out, Lucifer often played with the fantasy of feeling him just under his belly button. It was exactly what he felt this time when Sam pushed in him, painfully slow. When Sam was ball deep in him, he took one of Lucifer’s hand and pressed on his stomach just where he knew Lucifer liked.

  
“Can you feel me?” He licked and bit at his ear before he talked to him in a filthy whisper that went straight to Lucifer’s cock. “You like that, little slut, don’t you?”

  
Something clicked in Lucifer’s brain and his mind went off. He started to push back on Sam’s cock. He moved between him and the table in front of him, going more and more rough with each thrusts. Sam gripped his hips to set a better angle but let Lucifer choose the pace he wanted. Taking help from his hands on the table, Lucifer rode Sam hard, taking him deep and being louder every seconds. Lucifer was strong enough for Sam to have to step back to assure his balance. He impaled himself with so much force on Sam, this one started to be concerned. He tried to capte Lucifer’s attention, calling him gently by his name and stroking his sides.

  
“Lucifer? Luci… Please Luci, stop. Lucifer?”

  
But Lucifer didn’t answer anymore. He was too far gone in the sensation. And it was quickly becoming too much for Sam who lost his patience and yelled, pushing harder and rougher than he ever did.

  
“I said stop, you slut!”

  
Lucifer bent violently over the table, knocking his head on it. When his forehead connected with the wood, Lucifer screamed and spilled white ropes on it. His boyfriend’s orgasm took Sam by surprise and triggered his own when he saw the bliss on Lucifer’s face, shooting deep inside him.

  
Sam needed a moment to recover his breath. Lucifer wasn’t moving. He still laid on the table where he collapsed. It made Sam grown anxious. When he slipped free off him, Lucifer groaned and his legs gave out. Sam had to hold him to prevent him from falling. He dragged him up to the sofa and laid him there. Sam was worried about him and feared he had banged his head too hard. He was wondering if he should brought Lucifer to the hospital when he started to come back to him.

  
“Hey, Sam.”  
“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”  
“Pretty good. I feel like I’m flying.”  
“You banged your head pretty hard on the table.”  
“Have I?”  
“I think we should get you to a doctor.”  
“No need. I feel good.”  
“But...” Sam tried to argue as Lucifer smiled to him and refused with a nod of his head.  
“Don’t worry, I’m good. It was just very intense, you know?”  
“Sorry I pushed your boundaries too far. I won’t do it again.”  
“Why not? I surely enjoyed it.”  
“You liked it?”  
“Humhum.” Lucifer affirmed. “And you can do it again whenever you want.”

  
Lucifer reached for Sam and pulled him on his chest for a well deserved cuddle. Sam indulged. He never met a man who looked like a giant squid so much after sex. Lucifer nuzzled at Sam’s neck, feeling totally contented.

  
“Lucifer?”  
“Yes, Sam?”  
“Are you serious when you say we can do that sort of things again if I want?”  
“Yes, darling. But maybe not now. I’m feeling a little tired.”  
“Of course.” Sam chuckled.  
“Not that I complain, but I have to tell you, this looked nothing like my first time. It was much better than what I remember.”  
“Thank you, I guess.” Sam hesitated.  
“You have some other ideas you want to try like this one?”  
“I may have thought about one or two scenarios.” Sam admitted. “But I think we should establish some rules first.” He proposed with a hesitant voice, worried about his lover’s reaction.

  
Lucifer lifted his head to look at Sam and smirked. “Kinky. I like it”.

 


End file.
